Sekali Lagi dari Awal
by mesti
Summary: Masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaikinya mulai sekarang, kan? Untuk memulai segalanya sekali lagi dari awal. For Infantrum FFC: A Quote For A Fic


disclaimer: 7Seeds milik Tamura Yumi-sensei dan saya hanyalah fans yang selalu menunggu (dengan tidak sabar) volume baru 7Seeds yang diterbitkan Elex hanya dua kali dalam setahun *meratap*

A/N: Fic ini saya tulis untuk Fanfiction Challenge: A Quote For A Fic di Infantrum, dengan quote: "And who am I to judge you on what you say or do? I'm only just beginning to see the real you." Sometimes When We Touch - Dan Hill.

Warnings: Future fic, possibly AR. Spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali Lagi dari Awal<strong>

"Apa Natsu bisa berenang?"

"Eh?"

Arashi menatapku bingung. Wajar saja, tiba-tiba aku mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

"Hmm... rasanya dulu Natsu pernah bilang bahwa dia cuma bisa berenang paling jauh dua puluh lima meter."

"Cuma dua puluh lima meter?" Sulit dipercaya! Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan kemampuan dasar seperti itu?

Arashi menarik kacamata renangnya hingga menempel pada bagian atas kepalanya. Kami telah cukup lama mengumpulkan kerang, dan saat ini sedang berenang pelan – atau mungkin malah lebih cocok disebut sekedar mengapungkan diri- di permukaan air laut. Sambil memasang senyuman santai yang biasa, ia melemparkan tatapan _memangnya kenapa _ke arahku.

"Kemampuan fisik Natsu memang tidak begitu bagus, tapi dia cukup tangguh kok. Dulu kami bertiga dengan Semimaru menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Kyushu ke Kanto, dan Natsu bisa mengikutinya tanpa mengeluh ataupun jatuh sakit. Aku bahkan mengandalkannya untuk mencari bahan makanan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bukannya Arashi cuma mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan sikapnya yang lembek?

"Kamu terlalu memanjakan Natsu." Kalau aku, aku pasti akan membuat Natsu belajar renang hingga ia bisa menguasai kemampuan dasar yang satu itu. Seperti saat aku mendorong Shigeru agar bisa menguasai panjat tebing, dulu...

Arashi kembali tersenyum. "Bukan, aku hanya percaya bahwa setiap orang berkembang dengan cara dan kecepatannya masing-masing."

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di Kapal Fuji. Perlahan-lahan, aku sudah mulai bisa memahami karakter Tim Musim Panas B. Pada dasarnya mereka adalah kumpulan orang-orang santai dengan prinsip _yang terjadi, terjadilah_. Mereka tidak punya kemampuan dasar untuk mengatasi krisis, tapi entah kenapa, dalam situasi genting mereka selalu bisa mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dipikir berapa kali pun, aku masih tetap merasa heran dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka semua bisa bertahan hidup selama setahun tanpa kehilangan satu anggota pun. Atau tanpa tercerai-berai.

Mungkin karena mereka punya insting bertahan hidup yang bagus. Semimaru yang urakan dan Matsuri yang seolah tidak pernah serius pun ternyata punya pengamatan yang tajam terhadap orang-orang dan lingkungan di sekeliling mereka. Arashi punya pandangan positif dalam situasi seburuk apa pun. Botan, sang pemandu, sepertinya sangat terlatih dalam hal bela diri dan kemampuan bertahan hidup. Hotaru yang masih kecil punya firasat masa depan yang bisa dibilang akurat. Bahkan Chimaki yang awalnya kukira tidak berguna pun ternyata punya andil penting dalam pelayaran, tepatnya memetakan wilayah yang mereka lalui selama ini.

Lalu Natsu... Walaupun tidak terampil, tapi semua tugas kecil yang kelihatannya tidak penting, tapi sangat diperlukan agar kegiatan sehari-hari berjalan dengan lancar, dikerjakan olehnya. Mulai dari bersih-bersih kapal sampai membuat catatan tentang tumbuhan di dunia ini beserta kegunaannya. Dan, walaupun berat rasanya mengakui kebenaran perkataan Arashi, Natsu memang bisa diandalkan di saat genting.

Tapi Tim Musim Panas B juga suka mengadakan kegiatan yang tidak jelas gunanya. Seperti lomba bakat tersembunyi itu. Rutin diadakan setiap minggu, bila keadaan memungkinkan. Dengan kata lain, bila kami berada di daratan dalam waktu cukup lama.

Dan karena kami sudah dua hari ini menetap sementara di daratan, itu berarti lomba bakat tersembunyi akan diadakan malam nanti. Sialnya, aku bahkan masih belum tahu pasti apa yang akan kutampilkan.

Saat kutanyakan pada Ryou apa yang akan ditampilkannya, dia hanya bilang lihat saja nanti.

Bagus. Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Sudah berapa banyak kerang yang kaukumpulkan, Arashi?"

"Lumayan. Ditambah dengan kerangmu, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk makan siang dan malam, dan juga bagian untuk diasinkan."

Saat menyelam tadi, aku sempat melihat sekilas kantong berbentuk jaring-jaring yang diikatkan Arashi di pinggangnya. Memang sudah sarat dengan kerang. Sepertinya mulai besok kami sudah bisa memulai pengasinan kerang.

Delapan hari lalu, saat makan malam aku menanyakan apakah Tim Musim Panas B punya cadangan makanan berupa makanan kering atau makanan yang diasinkan.

"Bukannya untuk mengasinkan makanan perlu banyak garam? Kurasa kita tidak punya persediaan garam sebanyak itu." Matsuri, yang mengaku berasal dari keluarga petani, angkat bicara.

"Ya, selama ini kami hanya menggunakan garam untuk membumbui masakan, jadi tak terpikir untuk membawa-bawa garam dalam jumlah banyak. Lagi pula, untuk jaga-jaga, kita juga sudah punya bak pemeliharaan kepiting dan kerang, kan? Ah, tentunya aku juga sudah memisahkan tempat kerang dengan tempat kepiting," Arashi buru-buru menambahkan. Ia memang selalu menyiapkan makanan bersama Semimaru, dan mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mengumpulkan bahan makanan dan memasaknya.

"Iklim di dunia ini belum stabil. Bisa saja akan ada waktunya kita tidak bisa mengumpulkan makanan dalam waktu cukup lama. Tidak ada salahnya menyiapkan cadangan makanan dalam jumlah banyak mulai sekarang." Benar. Ryou juga berpikiran sama denganku.

"Guru!" Semimaru mengacungkan tangan dengan ekspesi konyol seperti biasanya. "Bukannya dulu Guru pernah bilang salah satu ruangan di kapal bisa dijadikan ruang pengasapan?"

"Memang. Tapi, berbeda dengan musim hujan, di musim kemarau seperti ini jumlah hewan buruan lebih sedikit. Dan kegiatan kita lebih berpusat ke laut, termasuk untuk pengumpulan bahan makanan. Kupikir, daripada pengasapan, pengasinan lebih cocok untuk mengawetkan bahan makanan seperti itu." Ryou mewakiliku menjawab pertanyaan itu. Belakangan dia juga sering dipanggil _guru_ oleh Semimaru.

"Soal garam, kita bisa membuatnya. Mumpung cuaca terik terus." Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali berpikir, _Syukurlah ini bukan musim hujan_.

"Buat sendiri?" Mata para anggota Tim Musim Panas B mulai berkilat-kilat penuh ketertarikan akan hal baru. Pemandu mereka, Botan, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tidak sulit membuat garam. Biasanya cukup dengan membuat semacam kolam atau tambak garam di pantai, lalu mengisinya dengan air laut dan mengeringkannya dengan panas matahari hingga didapatkan kristal garam. Tapi karena kita jarang tinggal di darat dalam waktu lama, kurasa kita bisa membuat garam dengan wadah mirip bak landai yang bagian dalamnya dilapisi dengan kain tebal."

"Bak? Maksudnya seperti bathub itu?" Hotaru menunjuk bak pemeliharaan kepiting.

"Tidak perlu setinggi itu. Untuk bahannya juga, kayu saja sudah cukup."

"Kurasa aku pernah memungut batang-batang kayu dulu, dan kusimpan di salah satu ruangan kapal... Tunggu sebentar!" Arashi pergi dengan langkah-langkah panjang, dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan keping-keping kayu berbagai ukuran. "Segini cukup?"

"Cukup." Dengan kayu sebanyak itu, sepertinya aku bisa membuat dua bak sekaligus. Sekarang masalahnya soal kain...

"A... anu... kainnya, a... apa kain yang tebalnya seperti kain layar bisa dipakai?" Natsu bicara dengan suara pelan dan ragu-ragu khas dirinya.

"Ya, bagus sekali kalau ada kain setebal itu." Kalau ada, itu benar-benar bahan yang ideal. Aku akan bisa membuat bak pembuatan garam yang kokoh dan efisien.

"Tentu saja ada." Arashi tersenyum lebar.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Arashi bahkan memungut benda seperti itu? Sebenarnya benda apa saja yang pernah dipungutnya dari lautan?

"A... apa sayuran... tumbuhan liar juga bisa diasinkan?" Natsu kembali bertanya. Sejauh ini ia punya catatan yang luas soal tumbuh-tumbuhan di dunia ini dengan berbagai kegunaannya, dan sering bertugas mengumpulkan tumbuhan untuk bahan makanan.

"Tentu saja."

Proses pembuatan garam berjalan lancar. Dalam waktu seminggu, kami sudah mendapatkan garam dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk mengasinkan setengah tong hasil laut. Untuk pertama-tama, kami akan mencoba mengasinkan kerang.

Natsu beberapa kali bertanya padaku soal tumbuhan yang cocok untuk diasinkan. Ia memperlihatkan catatan tumbuhannya dan menjelaskan sifat-sifat khusus tumbuhan tersebut. Berdasarkan hal itu, aku menunjuk beberapa yang sepertinya cocok untuk diasinkan.

Setelah itu, Natsu akan berusaha keras menemukan tumbuh-tumbuhan tersebut tiap kali kapal merapat ke daratan. Bila berhasil, ia akan memperlihatkannya padaku dengan muka berseri-seri.

"A... Ango, lihat ini!"

Sebenarnya hasil yang ia bawa tidak terlalu banyak, tapi menemukan tumbuhan tertentu dalam jumlah segitu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Perlu ketelitian dan kegigihan untuk mendapatkannya di kondisi lingkungan yang serba tidak menentu ini.

"Bagus! Kau sudah berjuang, Natsu."

Semangat dan antusiasme Natsu mau tidak mau mengingatkanku kembali pada Shigeru. Bukan, aku tidak pernah lagi salah mengenali Natsu sebagai Shigeru sejak kejadian di Kapal Fuji. Di dalam hati, aku sudah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Shigeru. Shigeru telah tewas di dasar gua saat ujian terakhir itu. Walau aku tidak pernah melihat jasadnya, aku tahu betul dia telah tewas, seperti yang dikatakan Ryou. Shigeru telah memilih memotong tali pengamannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku pergi ke masa depan, tapi Shigeru tidak. Shigeru tidak ada di sini. Yang ada di dekatku adalah seorang gadis bernama Natsu. Tak peduli betapa pun miripnya sifat atau pembawaan mereka.

Dan terkadang, di kepalaku terlintas pikiran, "Kalau saja Shigeru..." atau, "Kalau Shigeru, pasti..."

Walaupun aku sudah bisa menerima kematian Shigeru, tapi melupakannya adalah masalah lain. Takkan semudah itu menghapus segala kenangan tentang Shigeru yang sejak lahir sudah ada di sampingku dan selama tujuh belas tahun berikutnya pun selalu bersama-sama denganku. Shigeru seperti seorang adik yang selalu kujaga dan kubantu. Shigeru bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, tapi juga keluarga. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tidak ada... Mengakui kenyataan itu hanya memberiku kekosongan yang mencekik.

Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengulangi kembali kesalahan yang dulu. Berusaha mencari-cari sosok Shigeru dalam diri orang lain. Dalam diri Natsu. Natsu bukan Shigeru ataupun pengganti Shigeru. Natsu adalah Natsu. Seorang anggota Tim Musim Panas B yang baru kukenal beberapa minggu ini. Memang ia punya beberapa kebiasaan yang mirip Shigeru, tapi perbedaannya pun cukup banyak.

Mungkin awal pertemanan kami sama sekali tidak baik, tapi masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu mulai sekarang, kan? Aku ingin mengenal sedikit demi sedikit seseorang bernama Natsu, dan memulai segalanya sekali lagi dari awal.

Dan juga soal Arashi...

"Ango, ayo lihat siapa di antara kita yang bisa sampai lebih dulu di situ!" Arashi menunjuk gugusan batu karang yang jaraknya sekitar ratusan meter di depan kami.

"Boleh saja."

Segera setelah Arashi membetulkan posisi kacamata renangnya, kami segera berenang sekuat tenaga, secepat mungkin, ke arah titik tujuan itu.

Sejak awal, aku dan Arashi memang sering bertugas mengumpulkan bahan makanan dari laut, dan juga memungut barang-barang yang masih bisa digunakan. Ryou kadang-kadang ikut membantu, tapi ia lebih sering bersama-sama dengan Semimaru dan Matsuri mengumpulkan bahan makanan di tepian pantai.

Selain menyelam, aku dan Arashi juga suka mengadakan kompetisi renang diantara kami. Arashi tidak bisa membuang kebiasaannya sebagai atlet renang yang bercita-cita ikut olimpiade. Aku juga, dulu pernah berpikir ingin ikut kompetisi renang, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh para guru dan Kak Kaname. Tentu saja aku sangat senang menemukan rival yang seimbang denganku, Arashi. Lomba renang kami lebih sering berakhir dengan hasil seri.

Arashi bukan hanya sekedar rival. Dulu, aku sering memandang rendah sikap positifnya, tapi sekarang aku sadar banyak orang yang telah tertolong oleh sifatnya yang memandang segala sesuatu dari sisi positif itu. Natsu. Semimaru. Anggota Tim Musim Panas B yang lain. Dan juga... aku.

Sejak awal Arashi tidak pernah berprasangka buruk padaku. Bahkan saat kukatakan bahwa aku selalu berhalusinasi, dan baru saja berhalusinasi tentang gua, Arashi tidak serta merta menerima pernyataanku. Dia malah mengajakku untuk mencari tempat yang mirip gua sebelum memutuskan bahwa itu hanya halusinasi.

Saat aku tiba-tiba saja menyinggung masa laluku di institusi pelatihan karena tak kuat lagi menanggung beban mental, reaksi Arashi sungguh di luar dugaanku. Saat kuceritakan tentang teman-teman kami yang tewas satu per satu hingga tersisa tujuh orang, Arashi malah menanyakan kenapa mereka, _kami_, tidak mencoba melarikan diri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu... sejak lahir kami hanya berpikir untuk menjadi tujuh orang yang terpilih untuk pergi ke masa depan, dengan cara apapun. Arashi, dan juga Natsu, menangis saat mendengar jawabanku itu.

Barangkali sejak saat itulah kami mulai menjadi teman, alih-alih sekedar rekan seperjalanan.

Karena itu, bagaimana bisa kukatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah membunuh orang yang paling ingin ia temui? Membiarkan seseorang tewas terseret arus sungai bawah tanah yang sangat deras di depan matamu, padahal kau membawa tali yang bisa menyelamatkannya... kalau bukan membunuh, apalagi itu namanya?

Tiap kali melihat senyuman dan wajah penuh harapan Arashi saat membicarakan pacarnya, sulit rasanya bagiku untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu. Bahwa sia-sia berusaha mencari Hana. Hana sudah meninggal, maaf... Maaf, aku sudah membunuhnya...

Namun, menyesal sebanyak apapun tidak akan bisa menghidupkan Hana kembali. Mungkin lebih baik seperti yang Ryou bilang, _lupakan Hana_.

Lagipula, sebaik dan sepemaaf apapun Arashi, tidak mungkin ia tidak membenciku bila mengetahui hal itu.

Aku harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengunci mulutku lebih rapat. Soal Hana. Soal hal-hal buruk yang sudah kami, aku dan Ryou, perbuat sejak tiba di masa depan ini.

Lebih baik Arashi tidak tahu. Lebih baik semua anggota Tim Musim Panas B tidak tahu. Meski harus menyembunyikan kebusukan masa lalu, aku ingin memulai awal yang baru di tempat ini. Awal baru yang bersih.

Berenang dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan-kegiatan lainnya membantuku mengurangi pikiran-pikiran yang tidak perlu. Saat adrenalin terpacu, aku tidak perlu memikirkan segala kesalahan dan penyesalanku. Seperti saat ini.

"Lagi-lagi kita _finish_ pada saat bersamaan." Arashi tertawa.

Ya, baru saja kami menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada batu karang yang menjadi garis _finish_. Pada waktu yang sama.

"Sayang sekali, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

Arashi kembali tertawa. "Hei, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!"

Segera setelah itu, kami kembali ke tempat perkemahan. Siang hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Sesudah makan siang (merangkap sarapan bagi sebagian anggota Tim Musim Panas B yang hobi bangun kesiangan), persiapan panggung untuk acara lomba bakat tersembunyi. Dilanjutkan dengan bersih-bersih kapal dan mempersiapkan makan malam. Lalu setelah makan malam, acara paling tidak berguna pun dimulai.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_! Akhirnya tiba juga minggu malam yang menggembirakan ini..." Seperti biasa, Semimaru mengangkat dirinya sendiri menjadi MC.

Menggembirakan apanya? Aku bahkan belum menentukan apa yang mau kutampilkan.

"Kalau begitu, sambutlah penampil terhebat kita... Kami berdua!"

Matsuri segera muncul di panggung mendampingi Semimaru. Sepertinya kali ini Semimaru gagal membujuk, atau memaksa, Natsu untuk menjadi pasangan lawaknya.

"Inilah pertunjukan kami... Sepuluh cara meloloskan diri dari situasi genting!"

Dan dimulailah pertunjukan yang tidak kumengerti. Kenapa sampai ada _cara ngeles dari guru saat tertangkap basah merokok di sekolah_ segala? Lalu kenapa orang-orang di sebelah sana tertawa terbahak-bahak? Apalagi Botan...

Sampai bagian akhir pun aku tetap tidak mengerti apanya yang lucu.

"Penampil berikutnya... Siapa penampil berikutnya?"

"A... aku!" Sebuah tangan kecil teracung dengan takut-takut.

"Hee... Natsu-chan? Wah, ini sedikit di luar dugaan!" Matsuri tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. "Ayo segera ke panggung!"

"Hei, Matsuri bodoh! MC-nya itu aku!" Terdengar teriakan protes Semimaru.

"Kamu yang bodoh, Semimaru." Matsuri memegang lengan Semimaru dan menariknya keluar dari panggung. "Semangat, Natsu-chan!"

Bukannya menuju tengah panggung, Natsu malah berjalan mendekati meja makan yang di atasnya masih ada empat cangkir yang setengah berisi.

"A... aku akan berjuang!"

Jangan bilang dia akan...

Natsu menghela nafas panjang, barangkali untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Jari-jarinya meraih salah satu ujung taplak meja itu, dan...

Dalam sekali tarikan, Natsu sudah berhasil menarik taplak meja itu tanpa menjatuhkan satu pun peralatan makan di atasnya. Sulit dipercaya! Terakhir kali aku menemaninya berlatih, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tepuk tangan meriah segera terdengar dari berbagai arah.

"Kamu hebat, Natsu!" Itu pasti suara teriakan Arashi.

"A... anu..." Natsu berkata gugup. "Aku... ingin berterima kasih pada Ango yang telah melatihku menarik taplak meja, dan selalu meyakinkan aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Sampai hari terakhir latihan bersama pun aku masih tidak bisa, tapi..." Wajah Natsu memerah. Baru kali ini kulihat ia berbicara sepanjang itu. "Setelah itu, aku diam-diam latihan sendirian, dan... dan berusaha percaya bahwa aku bisa, dan... akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa."

Natsu menatap lurus ke arahku, lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Ango..."

Aku terkesiap, mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. Itu Natsu. Natsu. Yang sedang membungkuk dan berterima kasih padaku adalah Natsu. Bukan Shigeru. Cara Shigeru berterima kasih bukan seperti itu. Itu benar-benar Natsu.

Lantas kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali tertawa sekaligus ingin menangis pada saat yang sama?

"Heh!" Dengusan keras itu sepertinya milik Semimaru.

Ryou yang duduk paling dekat denganku menatapku dengan pandangan yang... aneh. Sukar dijelaskan. Mungkin perpaduan antara heran, tidak percaya, dan takjub. Kenapa?

"Kamu tersenyum, Ango."


End file.
